Man in a mask
by DiamondLiv
Summary: When a person in a Scream mask kills teenager's round Coolsville, the gang are thrust into yet another mystery. Not a crossover really, just some little details taken from Scary Movie/scream. Fraphne;D Please review.
1. Chapter 1

**Fanfiction:)**

**Hi guys, . This story is a bit like scary movie/ scream in a way, with a few ideas used from the movie(But I've never seen Scream so not sure:D), but with the Scooby Doo characters;) I own nothing, but I hope everyone likes it:)**

At around half past 8 at night, a young girl, called Loretta Jackson, was making herself a little night snack. She was just getting ready to settle down for the evening, when her phone had rang.

"Whats your favourite scary movie?" The voice down the other end asked.

"Err... Nightmare on Elm street?" She hesitated, but was even more shocked by what the voice said next.

"I'm in your house", it laughed, before slamming the phone down. Loretta ran up the stairs and hid in her closet. Unfortunatley for her, it had long strips of wood so you could of course see into it. It would be the first place that anyone, including a young child, would look, if they were playing a game of hide and seek. But this was no game. There had been rumours for many weeks about a figure in a grotesque mask going round killing young people round Coolsville, and all the teenagers hoped that this menace wouldn't strike them. After a few seconds, the evil figure was in her room. He pulled open the closet door, and yanked 16 year old Loretta. He opened up his cape, and chose his weapon. He killed her instantly with his knife, and sneaked out through the window.

The police reports soon came filing in, with over twelve teenagers dead in the past week. The police called in the most famous detectives of the town, Mystery Inc. If anybody could solve this mystery, it would be them.

"Good morning. I'm sure you have heard the tragic news of the teenagers deaths. We hope you will help us in our investigation", Officer Campbell told the group.

"We'll help in any way we can", Fred said confidently, and Officer Campbell nodded his head.

"Like no way man. I don't want to be killed, its not very groovy", Shaggy said, folding his arms.

"Would you do it for a Scooby snack?"

"No way. I want a _Shaggy_ snack".

"Ri rill", Scooby said, and jumped up for the biscuit.

"Your being silly, Shaggy. There's no such thing as ' Shaggy Snack", Daphne sighed, and held onto Fred's hand, feeling quite scared.

"Like fine, a Scooby snack will have to do", He said angrily.

"There you go", Velma smiled, giving him the snack.

"Well, get a good night's sleep, you'll need it", the officer told the group, and they filed out the room.

As the evening wore on, the gang decided to stay in together, and discuss how they would solve this mystery. It would be hard, but they felt ready to take it on.

"No splitting up during this, yet, incase it turns nasty", Fred said, and they nodded in agreement. Daphne, who was looking at a list of murder victims, suddenly burst into tears.

"Daphne, baby, what is it?"Fred asked her, growing worried.

"Loretta Jackson... was one of my best friends. She's two years younger than us,but I met her at a cheerleading squad", Daphne sobbed into Fred's chest, and he gently stroked her hair, and kissed her forehead.

"Everything will be ok, Daph", Fred tried to assure her, but she got up and ran to their bedroom.

"I think she needs some time alone", Velma said quietly.

"Your right", Fred sighed, and hugged the pillow next to him. "I'll try talking to her in a bit".

Daphne needed time. Her young friend had died, and she was struggling to accept it. She had sat in her bedroom that she shared with Fred, and looked through old photographs. She had smiled at the memories, and cried when she realised her friend woudn't be there again. A few hours later, there was a knock at the door.

"Who's there?" Daphne asked suspisiously.

"Its me, baby. Freddie".

"Come in", she said, and he slowly walked towards her.

"Its going to work out, Daph", he assured her,hugging her.

"Its not. Her poor parents without there daughter", she sobbed. They stayed in each other's arms for minutes, which turned into hours. When Daphne finally fell asleep, Fred moved her into her side of the bed, and walked back to the living room.

"Daphne asleep?"Velma asked, and Fred nodded.

"Eventually", he sighed. He sat back down on the sofa, and tried to watch whatever was on. Shaggy and Scooby were already in their room, fast asleep.

"Can't sleep?"Velma asked gently, seeing the bags under Fred's eyes.

"Uh-huh. I'm gonna try and sleep Velms, you should do the same, tomorrow's a busy day", and with that Fred went back to his and Daphne's room.

**Ok, this isn't too good, but I'm tired, and as its the weekend after tomorrow, its update time;D Thanks once again for reading, and this is just like an intro to whats going to happen. Youv'e found out about the man in the mask, and I'm gonna update this, happy ending?, and Love letters over the next three days. Whoo:) reviews are lovely by the way;Dxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Scooby Doo Fanfiction:)**

**Chapter 2;D**

**Hello everyone;D I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long! I really hope you all like this chapter, and I dedicate it to those who review: HarrietB-FraphneDevotee, Brianna, melonlord88, thebieberbabe, and DaphneFred! You guys are so amazing;D I watched Scream aswell haha;) anyway, here is chapter 2:)xxx**

The next morning, Daphne awoke feeling a little more peaceful. Obviously, the sadness was still there, but she knew she would get through it with her friends and boyfriend. She rolled over, and was surprised to see Fred looking at her.

"Morning sleepy head", he smiled, and she gave a weak one in return.

"Morning", she replied, giving him a kiss. They stayed in their embrace for quite a long time, until Velma was at the door, looking a bit embarassed, and annoyed.

"Ahem..." Velma began, at which they sprung apart quickly, making her laugh as they turned a shade of pink.

"Whats up Velms?"Daphne asked, and Velma shook her head.

"Well, we have to go to solve the mystery for starters, meaning we have to go to Loretta's" Velma said, and by what she said, she could see Daphne wince, and Fred's arm go round her, protective. Velma wished she had someone to do that to her. But her mind was preoccupied with more important matters.

"I don't think I can go, it would be too hard", Daphne said, a few tears rolling down her cheek.

"Its ok, baby", Fred whispered, his voice soothing and reassuring. Daphne nodded her head, and then burrowed under the covers.

After a quick breakfast, the gang, excluding Daphne, went in the mystery machine to Loretta's house. They were in silence for most of the journey; except Shaggy and Scooby discussing a variety of different foods. Then, they stopped. Outside Loretta's house. It was huge, almost as big as Daphne's old childhood home. The gang all went over to the door, and Fred knocked timidly.

"Hello? Do I know you?" A woman's voice cried, blowing her nose.

"We're mystery inc, mam", Fred told her, and she gave a small smile.

"My name is Betty. Your friends of Daphne, yes?" The group, nodded, and she allowed them in.

"We're here to discuss your daughter's tragic death", Fred said softly, and Betty ran to the kitchen, in floods of tears.

"Nice going Fred", Velma said through gritted teeth.

"What? I asked a question, like we are supposed to", he sighed, and Velma shook her head, as Betty arrived back in the room, a box of tissues in hand.

"Sorry. Its just a hard thing to talk about, seeing as she only died a few days ago", she said, reaching out for a tissue.

"Thats perfectly respectable, mam", Fred said, a gentle smile on his lips.

"Your so understanding", Betty sniffed, " My husband has left me because of what happened".

After some more talking and clue finding, they returned to the mystery machine, when Velma's phone rang.

"Hello?"Velma said down the phone.

"Hello, Velma, its me, Officer Campbell. Another brutal death has been reported, if you could make your way to the station", The officer told her, and he put the phone down.

"Gang, another young adult has been killed. We need to make our way to the station immediatly", Velma said, and Shaggy and Scooby shook their heads.

"You have to, guys", Fred said firmly, but they still shook their heads.

"Scooby snacks are awaiting", Velma smiled, and the waltzed over, took the snacks and went to the back of the van.

"Like, lets go!"Shaggy told them, and Fred started the Mystery machine back to the Police station.

"Good afternoon, Mystery Inc. May I ask were Daphne is?" Officer Campbell asked them.

"Well, the girl, Loretta Jackson, was a close friend of her's, and she is absolutley devestated", Fred sighed.

"Death is a hard thing to get over", Officer Campbell agreed.

"Like, so whats happening now, exactly?" Shaggy questioned.

"Reah, rhats roing ron?"Scooby chimed in.

"Well, another teenager, called Jamie Fischer, has been murdered. In front of his friends. They too are devastated, and described the killer to bein a long mask, that people tend to use on halloween", the Officer said, trying to pause for breath.

"Well, this is getting worse. I'll go to Coolsville High tomorrow to tell them all to stay together", Velma said, and the others all agreed to go with her. Then, Shaggy's phone went off.

"I'm here, somewhere, an I want to see your guts", a strange voice down the other line said, and hung off.

"Like zoinks!" Shaggy yelled, and Scooby jumped into his arms.

"Its only just beginning", a voice said, standing at the door...

**Ooh, a cliffy, haha;D I hope you liked this, its just a little sort of filler, because of school work taking over once again. But I am writing tomorrow, so you can expect more from me:) Love Liv xxx**


End file.
